A pressure difference sensor, especially pressure sensors have at least one hydraulic path and a pressure transducer having a pressure sensitive deformation body, wherein the hydraulic path includes a channel, which extends from a pressure input opening at least to the deformation body via a solid body or a solid body composite material and which is filled with a pressure transfer liquid, wherein the pressure input opening is spaced from the deformation body by a separation distance, and wherein pressure existing on the deformation body deviates from the pressure existing at the input opening by the difference of the hydrostatic pressure of the pressure transfer liquid between the pressure input opening and the deformation body. This difference can lead to significant relative measurement errors, especially in the case of sensors with small measuring ranges.